fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tak (SuperNatural)
Summary Tak is a Creature That Originated from the Philippines soon was successfully captured and taken to Facility 05, and given its founded name as “Tabiyugto” The Name is translated as “Wall Phase”, as the creature its-self has the ability to phase through any kind of solid object, typically Walls. The creature was studied to be Shy, and only attacks when being threatened or its territory being trespassed however one Doctor was able to tame it, though it does not really act as a pet the follows you, it isn’t quite as harmful to that person, sometimes even teaching it the nature of the world. SCF Files First discovered By Foreign tourists in The Philippines while Photographing in Puerto Princesa Subterranean River, one tourists takes a picture of a strange figure, just before it disappeared through a wall, later when the tour was about to end and exit through the river one of the tourists throws an object into the water with force and said “Don’t need it anymore...” soon after, the creature leaps out of the nearby water and on to the boat, grabbing a woman killing her beneath the water by crushing her in the rocks, it came back and hit the boat from the side causing 3 tourists to fall overboard and it killed one of them by lifting its fist out of the water and slamming it down breaking open the man’s skull, before it could kill the other two, the Filipino tour guide threw a snapped off piece of wood from the boat which luckily was broken in a sharp matter, and seemingly pierced its eye and disappeared under the water, the other tourists helped the other two overboard iPhoto the boat, and leaved immediately. The one tourist that snapped the photo of the creature sent it to the police department, even telling them what happened. The rest of the other detailed information is classified, the only leaked info is that they did sent out a team of 7 to see if this was true only 4 came back 2 are injured with one having a large scratch on his arm. Appearance The creature seems to be slightly larger than an average human only standing at 15’9 Seems to have somewhat of an Exoskeleton, as in it seems to be wearing an upper skull similar to a Cliché Animal Skull from a desert but the horns are large. And has a rib-cage in-front of its chest as well as a spine with spikes similar to that of a sharks tooth. It’s legs have Makeshift Boots made out of bones, smooth from top to bottom. Further studies show That the skull and bone wristbands are makeshift armour of bones he somehow embedded into it, while his rib cage and boots are actually part of his body, He has 4 arms arms that bend in 3 directions, further studies show that it uses these for climbing, swimming and Grabbing. It has Bones shaped like wrist bands almost reaching the shoulder which are split in two of course, due to the fact it’s arms bend in 3 directions. Relationships * Dr. Underwood - It’s first Friend and Teacher, They Both have a good relationship complying with laws, studies, Non-Harmful Experiments, etc. Either way they are like “Brother And Brother”. * Austin Williams, Alex West, Craig Morris, and Owen Walker - Both Met them at the same time, even had the same acquaintance relationship. * The Camo Dudes - Was Having small-Translation talk and a few teachings During the visit to Area 51. Notes: * The Containment area of Tak, is 200 meters in size, and 100 meters in height along with reinforced glass above for more sunlight, the environment of the Containment area is similar to that of the Philippines including a open-cave for it to rest. And a Large Tank for it to swim, even a large tree with barks the reach to the ceiling for it to practice climbing. The door to the cell is twice it’s size. * It seems passive to Birds of every class, and friendly to his trainer-Doctor, but somewhat shy towards other people. * It’s cell has 3-feeding doors, one in the middle, one by his resting area, and one in the tank the feeds it fish. * The food it Eats are Pork, Beef, Fish, Vines, Kelp, And Vegetables. * It is allowed to leave its Containment area in the open valley area, however it knows its distance limitations even though no-one said it, only to follow it but however it does know where to stop. Personal Stats Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Tak (NickName), Tabiyugto (Its Documented Filipino Name), Gender: Unknown (Though classed as Male, Even once agreed to be classed as Male as it doesn’t know its gender itself) Age: Unknown (The facility can’t really tell its age) Classification: A Tamed Filipino Goliath-Sized Monster Likes: Dr. Underwood, Suitable Environments, Protecting Dislikes: Being Mocked, Getting attacked, Opposing Threats, Threat Level: Safe to Low Threat+ (To Friends or Other Good-Side Human Beings), Hostile (When fighting an opposing force), Danger (Enraged Mode) Containment Level: Contained (Classed as this even though it is allowed to exit the facility in an open area, and ended for help in an attack) Status: Alive Themes: “The Wolf” Eye Colour: Ancient-Gold, Fire-Orange (Enraged Mode) Combat Stats Tier: 9-A, Likely High 8-C Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Immortality (Types 3 and 4) (Can come back to life if it actually dies even when his head or limbs is all that is left, however he can’t reincarnate himself when his body is completely decimated as in there’s nothing left but only Blood), Regeneration (Low, Mid, High-Mid) (It’s regeneration, makes him able to regenerate it’s Head, Limbs or wounds fast. When his head is all that is left but the body is all gone, it can regenerate its body from that head or any of its body parts along with its previous consciousness and memory), Resurrection (See Immortality & Regeneration), Intangibility (It uses this most of the time such as phasing through Walls, rockets, explosives, And other attacks with ease), Power Nullification (Used as a Last resort In which It nullifies the ”Offensive” Capabilities/Powers of the one who is attacking him or For protection those innocent), Explosion Manipulation (In its Enraged mode every single punch or hit it gives causes an explosion which Amplifies the knock-back and damage), Bone Manipulation (An ability which it only uses in combat, wherein he can summon Fossil Spikes from the ground ranging from 1-6 meters in height), Fire Manipulation (It can Cause his Hands and antlers to ignite, either intimidation or Combat), Resistance (Types 3, 4, 5 and 6), Energy Manipulation (Not really used for offence but rather defence, creates a body-Sized deflection shield made of energy often used for magic, explosives or nuclear blasts), Plant Manipulation (As It is a creature that co-existed with Nature, after the destruction and havoc in a battle it caused, it can reincarnate new plants that differ from regular plants along with reviving the lush and green natural occurrences in the area.), Weapon Mastery (It seems to be Reasonably skilled at melee weapon combat as at one point it ripped off a Street light of its post as a weapon), Statistics Amplification (Usually From a few other abilities, but more notably Most of its abilities during Enraged Mode), Teleportation (“Partial Teleportation” when pinned or in an area where it can’t physically escape, it can only teleport to a nearby area not to far away), Elasticity (Only Used On it’s Arms, it can manipulate it’s arms to Extend farther at a max of 11 meters from the original, only 2 or 3 meters longer than the original when climbing), Heat Manipulation (Can effect his claws to radiate a heat strong enough to pierce/Cut through Reinforced Metal, An example where is uses its claw cut open a tank in a test-Run), Weapon Manipulation (Can Cause a makeshift-Weapon it Utilised, to come back and hit its opponent or literally come back to It’s hands.), Healing (Healing Fatal Injury) (It Used when Doctor-Allen’s Arms we’re torn off by another Creature, it slowly regenerated the Arms took about 15 seconds), Neutral Vision, Night-Vision (Can switch to this vision, manually during the night or when he is in any dark area), Infra-Red Vision (Able to see any radiation or anything that is Radioactive.), Telescopic Vision (Can enhance his own vision too see as far as an Eagle or a common telescope, at a max distance of 15 km), Adaptation (An example of such is once it enters water it immediately Is capable of breathing underwater, another is when obscured in flames, smog and dust it can breathe through them.) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Capable Of Destroying a Common-American House During The Test-Run, Likely Large Building Level (Likely Capable Of doing so, even through some events such as its Enraged Mode) Speed: Superhuman (At Top Speed, Seen to be capable of keeping up with a Car), Peak Human to Subsonic Attack, Reaction And Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Class 25-50 (In the Test-Run he was asked to lift several vehicles scaling from his front which are lighter up to the last which are heavier, the only vehicle he was not able to lift up but rather flip over was a tank, and he was although unable to do a thing to a luxury yacht.) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (As seen in the Test-run it was able to collapse a common house immediately when it’s arms hit it through), Likely Large Building Class (There was that time when it collapsed a building immediately, During its Enraged mode.) Durability: City Block Level+ (During his fight against The RingLeader, 3 Hellfire Missiles were dropped at where the RingLeader was but immediately The RingLeader Pulled Him In to where he was, and the missiles Hit him directly, but after a few moments he emerged from the smoke in a roar unscathed, another detail is that its bones are stronger and harder than any normal skeleton on earth even surpassing Tank Metal making it quite difficult to cut off its limbs.) Range: Extended Melee Range Normally, Over or Exactly Several Meters (Via extendable Arms and/or Makeshift Weapons), Intelligence: Below Average (Tak here cannot exactly speak English or other languages but A few words in Filipino, Though he does understand them via all the times of getting taught by Dr. Underwood. He is however capable of Extreme Face-to-Face Combat, even using nearby objects as Weapons, He also knows Normal Math, Environment types, and Ranged Combat.) Standard Equipment: Nearby Objects as Makeshift Weapons, Otherwise None Notable Weakness: Nukes (This does get him weakened up to getting knocked out, but however does not kill him really), Some times after harsh battles that lasted for a long time until it’s finished He gets tired enough to pass out for Hours up to a Whole Day) Notable Attacks/Techniques * Make Your Own Weapons - A tactic wherein he uses some time to find any nearby objects suitable as a weapon or a projectile, An example such as a Street-Light will do * Faster than a Dolphin - He uses his swimming adaptation and speed, to make him fast enough to Literally OverTake a Dolphin, and enough to create a current that can knock boats away. * Enraged Mode - Happens when getting damaged too much or when Dr. Underwood is heavily injured by that opponent, He sets his hands sometimes his whole Arms, Antlers Ablaze giving it a more menacing, and Powerful, when ever punching at this time every hit causes a fire-Explosion giving it more knock-back and damage, not only that but his stats become amplified. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * It’s arms bending in 3 directions is a reference to The Janitor From Little Nightmares trying to find Six in the Bookshelves area. * I was inspired by all of the creatures or mythology from the Philippines, they looked scary but interesting, I decided making one up. * His founded name is “Wall Phase” putting the words, “Tabiki” and “Yugto” * Tabiki is a secondary word for Wall Category:SuperNatural Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Monsters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bone Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Healing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adaptation Users